Ron's Sacrifice
by Tugus
Summary: It's their 6th year at Hogwarts and Ron Loves Hermione. What will he do to see if she feels the same way??
1. Ron's Love Life goes Bang

This is my first fan fic, I hope you like it. Rated R in case I add some saucy scenes later ;)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with harry potter, but, if I did, I'd be rich  
  
**  
  
Chapter 1 - Ron's Love Life goes Bang  
  
Harry and Ron walked along the wide corridors, heading for their next lesson, transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall. Ron caught sight of Hermione standing near the library.  
  
"Harry, you go to Transfiguration and save me a seat, alright mate? I've er. got to see er. Professor Binns about our er. homework."  
  
"Oh, Ok Ron see you later" Harry grinned noticing Hermione. He continued down the corridor until he was out of sight.  
  
"Right this is it Ron! You can do it" he thought "Just ask her out and it will all be over with."  
  
Ron stepped forwards towards Hermione and opened his mouth "'Mione do." he stopped abruptly and noticed she wasn't alone but with Stuart Miles, a ravenclaw 7th year.  
  
"I'd love to go with you to Hogsmeade on Valentines day Stuart" She blushed a little then noticed Ron. "Did you want to ask me something Ron?" Stuart kissed her on the cheek and went into the library.  
  
Ron's ears went pink. "Er.. yeah.. I wanted to see if you wanted to walk with me to Transfiguration" ron stammered.  
  
"Oh, oh er Ok" Hermione replied  
  
Ron pushed open the door of the classroom and they sat down next to Harry. The bell went and Professor McGonagall hurried into the room.  
  
"Ok Class, today we will be turning each other into matchboxes and back again, but, this can only be done once you have mastered the spell 100%. Now pair up and practise this spell: Draw a W in the air and call Formo Arrevertto. Now you try on these rabbits" She said fairly quick.  
  
The class wrote down the instruction then got in to pairs. Hermione went with Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff, which left Ron and Harry together.  
  
"So how did it go Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"She's going to Hogsmeade with that snobby 7th Year kid in Ravenclaw, Stuart Miles."  
  
Harry Grinned " I meant your homework." Rons face matched the colour of his hair, and his rabbit exploded with an ear shattering bang, covering the classroom with fur.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley, oh, and tidy that up"  
  
**  
  
I'll add more chapters soon, thanks for reading! 


	2. Desicion

Chapter 2: The Decision  
  
He had done it! He had confessed his love for Hermione, and she loved him back. It was the happiest moment of Ron's life, more happier than the day Fred and George bought him a Firebolt 5000 from the profits from their jokeshop.  
He kissed her hard on the lips, and he felt her tongue slide into his mouth. Its was perfect, the two of them together, nothing could come between them. Hermione Pushed him onto the bed, they were going to.  
  
*  
  
Ron sat bolt upright in bed, and pulled the sheets over his erection. He pulled out his wand and muttered Incanto Timaro and the numbers 03:56 appeared in mid air, before fading away.  
"Still 3 hours till breakfast" Ron thought "I'll never get back to sleep now." He smiled and rolled over.  
To Ron's surprise, he was woke by Harry at 7:13 they went down to breakfast where they ate a massive breakfast of Sausages, Bacon and Eggs.  
  
*  
  
Their first lesson was charms, where they went over the basic spells or their NEWT's. The Gryffindors practised these spells with no mistakes, until Neville misaimed a Summoning spell which sent tiny Professor Flitwick flying across the room into a Cupboard, losing Gryffindor 25 points.  
In their second lesson of charms, they practised Cheering Charms. Ron couldn't bear to see Hermione smiling so beautifully so he ran off to the toilet.  
  
*  
  
Ron and Hermione ignored each other for almost a week. Ron knew that he could never face her again unless she was his, cheering charm or not.  
Ron came to his decision whilst lying in bed on the first Friday night of the term. He knew what he would do. He would tell her how he felt, and hope for the best. 


End file.
